


Electric Feel

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magic, NSFW, One Shot, Riding, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Sex, Strap-Ons, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: A glimpse of Regina's affair with the Evil Queen.Title comes from the song of the same name by MGMT.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Electric Feel

There were many words Regina would use to describe her relationship with the Evil Queen, just as the rest of the town had endless_ colorful_ phrases they liked to shout at her in contempt, but the one term Regina preferred above all else had to be _electric._ Every touch, every kiss, sent pleasant jolts up and down her spine and all through her veins, reaching each and every cell within her body as she writhed beneath her darker half each night.

Currently, Regina was raking her nails across the Queen’s smooth back and crying out in pleasure as the woman fucked her against the shower wall with a large strap-on. She had her legs hooked around the Queen’s waist and she was dripping wet, but that had nothing to do with the warm spray of the shower. The Queen was sucking at her neck and even biting on occasion, making her moan uncontrollably.

Regina could feel her inner walls contracting around the long strap-on. She was going to come. She was so close, and they both knew it. There was a magical aura emanating from the silicone cock that let Regina know the Queen had enchanted it, giving it sensation as though it was the real thing. It was certainly a useful little trick that the Queen loved to pull.

The Queen was pounding roughly into Regina, desperate to hear more of those sweet moans and soft sighs of bliss. She pressed her lips to Regina’s in a hungry kiss, drawing forth moan after moan.

“Come for me,” she husked, “I know you’re close, Regina. You’re getting tighter as we speak.”

It didn’t take much longer for Regina to come undone. Her warm essence spilled onto the strap-on as well as her own inner thighs. She cried out softly as she reached her climax, letting her head come to rest upon the Queen’s shoulder. The two of them stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, just catching their breaths as they relaxed under the warm water coming down on them.

After a while, the Queen pulled out and set Regina down gently. They shared a brief kiss and a warm embrace. It brought a smile to both their faces.

“That was nice,” Regina whispered, “Thank you.”

The Queen grinned. “It was my— _our—_ pleasure,” she said, “and you know I would be more than happy to continue this elsewhere, but my legs have begun to ache.”

“I’m content with just going to sleep beside you,” Regina told her, “but of course, there’s always tomorrow night.”

“Yes,” said the Queen. She leaned in and nipped playfully at Regina’s ear. “And there is no telling what sorts of things I might do to you, my sweet.”

Regina chuckled. “I look forward to it, _Your Majesty.”_

They eventually got out of the shower, and once dried, they climbed into bed together, curling up beneath the warm comforter and sheets below. Regina rested her head on the Queen’s chest and her eyes drifted shut, content as the Queen embraced her with a surprising tenderness.

* * *

The next night, Regina was riding the Queen, rocking against her darker half in ecstasy. The Queen’s hands were firm on Regina’s hips, holding the Mayor as she rode the length strap-on. As always, the Queen’s touch was _electric._

“Regina,” the Queen husked, “You have no idea what you do to me.”

Regina could do nothing but moan. When the Queen thrust up into her, she let out a sharp gasp and cry of utter bliss. She was even closer to the edge now. She wasn’t going to last much longer, and they both knew it.

“I’m close,” she breathed, “Gods, I’m so_ fucking_ close.”

Leaning down, she slammed her lips against the Queen’s just as the Queen’s enchanted silicone cock slammed into her one final time.

“Come for me,” rasped the Queen.

Regina came with a shudder and a breathless cry, collapsing onto her doppelganger with a soft sigh of pleasure. Her inner thighs were glistening with her own desire, as was the strap-on still buried deep inside her pussy. She continued kissing the Queen as the other woman’s arms snaked around her, holding her close.

After a while, the Queen pulled out and discarded the strap-on. “I love you,” she murmured.

Regina could tell that the words were sincere, and she smiled. “And I you,” she said without hesitation.


End file.
